Notorius
by NetoBerlin
Summary: Rasa penasaran yang membuat Sehun tertarik dan terjebak. Yixing tidak pernah sadar jika tindakannya malah membuat Sehun mendekatinya dan bersikeras untuk bersamanya. Sedangkan Jongin, dilanda dilemma, mengikuti norma yang ada atau kehilangan sahabatnya sendiri yang berubah menjadi manusia penyuka sesama jenis / HunLay SeLay SeXing / Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing / Other cast. Kim Jongin
**Nickie, this for you**

 **.**

Judul:

Notorious

Pemeran:

Oh Sehun x Zhang Yixing

Kim Jongin x Krystal (don't blame me)

Author:

Netonett

Editor:

Berlindia

Lagu:

Justin Bieber ft. Halsey - The Feeling

.

.

Sehun menatap siswa baru yang sepertinya lebih tua darinya. Ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan wajah sendu dan tatapan mata yang kosong. Menjadi siswa keturunan China untuk bersekolah di Korea Selatan sama saja seperti bunuh diri. Anak yang akan menjadi target bully. Desas-desus mencuat dengan sebegitu memukaunya. Dia tidak naik kelas selama dua tahun. Pernah menjadi korban pembullyan di sekolahnya dulu karena dosa yang paling tidak termaafkan. Dia gay.

"Aku rasa kau terlalu ketakutan," ucap Sehun pada Jongin setelah latihan menarinya selesai. "Terlalu banyak beban di otakmu," Sehun kini menepuk pelan bahu Jongin. "Sebagai ketua klub dan pacar yang terlalu protektif."

"Kau akan mengerti kecemasanku setelah punya pacar," sela Jongin yang membuat Sehun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kenapa kau tidak mencari kekasih juga?" tanya Jongin sambil mengambil tas gendongnya.

"Belum tertarik." jawab Sehun pelan.

Keduanya kini berjalan berdampingan. Kegiatan kedua mereka sekarang menuju lapangan basket. Bertemu dengan Chanyeol, Jongdae, Baekhyun dan Joonmyeon. Mereka punya kebiasaan untuk bermain basket bersama walaupun. Joonmyeon ketua OSIS, Minseok dan Jongdae berada di klub paduan suara, sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri ketua klub basket.

Sama seperti kamis sore sebelumnya. Siapa pun yang satu tim dengan Chanyeol akan menang. Tapi jangan pernah memandang remeh ketua OSIS juga Jongdae. Mereka dulu merupakan target manis untuk klub olah raga lainnya.

"Hei, itu si gay china," ucap Jongdae dengan heran. "Wow! Dia bersama gadismu!" seru Jongdae sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin.

Jongin yang awalnya tengah memegang bola langsung melemparnya dengan asal dan kasar. Semua orang bergegas keluar lapangan basket. Semua orang tampak marah. Hingga Jongin mendorong seorang siswa yang dipanggil dengan julukan gay china.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Jongin pada kekasihnya sendiri. Krystal namanya.

"Aku dan Yixing hanya kebetulan bertemu," ucap Krystal sambil membantu Yixing yang terjatuh. Ya, siswa yang terkenal gay itu bernama Zhang Yixing. "Kau kenapa sih?!" tanya Krystal dengan kesal pada Jongin.

"Aku tidak suka kau bersama sampah ini!" bentak Jongin.

"Kau tidak berhak mengatainya sampah!" kini Krystal membalas membentak.

"Kalian bertengkar hanya karena dia?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan mencemooh.

Krystal langsung menatap Yixing yang juga hanya diam tak bereaksi apa pun. Hingga salah satu dari keenam orang itu maju. Tepat dihadapan Yixing yang juga menatapnya dengan dingin. Jongin tersenyum saat berpikir jika Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu pada Yixing. Karena Sehun tampak mencekram seragam Yixing.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Krystal dengan panik.

Sehun sontak menatap tajam Krystal dan membuat gadis itu diam tak berkutik. Kini Sehun kembali menatap mata Yixing. Masih sama seperti pertama kali ia lihat dikepindahan Yixing. Kosong. Sehun kembali mengeratkan cengkramannya dan Yixing tampak tidak takut sama sekali. Dan hal itu pun terjadi. Sehun mencium bibir Yixing dengan telak.

"Shit!" teriak Chanyeol dengan terkejut.

Umpatan itu berbarengan dengan suara tonjokan seseorang. Tonjokan yang cukup keras hingga tubuh Sehun terjatuh dengan posisi duduk. Semua orang menatap Sehun dan Yixing dengan bergantian. Kini Yixing menatap Sehun dengan tajam dan nafas terengah. Buku-buku jarinya memerah karena sukses membuat sudut bibir Sehun sobek.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jongin sambil menggeplak kepala Sehun.

"Aku hanya sedang mengetesnya," ucap Sehun sambil tertawa pelan. "Aku rasa dia bukan gay."

"Aku gay," jawab Yixing dengan datar. "Tapi bukan berarti aku akan menyukai semua pria yang melintas dihadapanku."

Chanyeol dan Jongdae langsung bergerak maju. Tapi Krystal sudah menarik tubuh Yixing untuk menjauh. Mereka berdua benar-benar pergi meninggalkan segerombolan siswa yang tampak menatap Sehun dengan ringisan pelan. Bodoh.

"Apa kau itu gay?" tanya Chanyeol yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Tidak," jawab Sehun pelan. "Aku hanya penasaran."

"Kau harus cepat-cepat punya pacar, agar kami tidak salah paham." Saran Baekhyun.

"Ada yang bilang, orang yang terlalu pintar dan orang gila memang beda tipis." Celetuk Joonmyeon.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Kini Sehun menatap teman lamanya yang tampak menatap Krystal dan Yixing dengan rahang mengeras. Melihat cara tatap Jongin membuat Sehun menatap Yixing dengan lekat. Ia selalu penasaran dengan laki-laki itu. Meski pun ia kaget mendengar pengakuan Yixing. Tapi Sehun lebih terkejut dengan rasa manis yang tertinggal dibibirnya.

.

.

 _Sugar on your lips, it's hard to kill_

 **Manis di bibirmu, sulit untuk dilenyapkan**

 _Jagged like a pill, so hard to swallow_

 **Tidak rata seperti pil, sulit ditelan**

.

.

Sehun rasa Yixing bukan siswa yang bodoh hingga harus tinggal kelas. Nyatanya Yixing masuk ke dalam peringkat kedua disekolahnya. Hingga Sehun terus menatap nama Yixing yang berada dijajaran murid terpintar untuk kelas 2 SMA. Jadi apa yang membuat Yixing harus tinggal kelas selama dua tahun?

"Kau sedang mengangumi nilaimu?" tanya Jongin dengan nada sinis. "Suka menjadi orang terpintar di sekolah?" tanya Jongin lagi yang membuat Sehun menatap Jongin dengan malas.

"Kau berada diperingkat berapa?" tanya Sehun sambil mencari nama Jongin. "Hm? Lumayan naik satu digit." Gumam Sehun pelan saat menemukan nama Jongin ada diurutan 69.

"Si gay itu rupanya pintar juga." Ucap Joonmyeon yang tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping Sehun. "Dia membuatku berada di posisi 3." Kini Joonmyeon menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Sepertinya rumor jika dia itu bodoh, salah besar."

"Aku punya ide untuk mengerjainya." Ucap Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Sehun.

Sehun tidak terlalu fokus dengan rencana _jahat_ Chanyeol. Karena ia menemukan Yixing yang tengah berjalan tergesah-gesah ke ruang kepala sekolah. Sehun terus mengamati ruang kepala sekolah dengan penasaran. Dan rasa penasarannya terbayarkan saat Yixing keluar bersama seorang pria bertubuh tegap. Berpakaian rapih dengan setelan jas mahal.

"Hun! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin saat Sehun tiba-tiba membelah kelompok diskusi mereka dengan terburu-buru.

"Ke toilet!" seru Sehun sambil berlari pelan.

Diam-diam Sehun mengikuti Yixing dan pria berjas itu. Keduanya berhenti di lapangan parkir sekolahnya. Tepat di depan mobil yang terlihat mahal.

"Aku sudah putuskan," ucap pria berjas itu yang membuat Yixing tetap diam. "Aku akan memutuskan semua fasilitasmu, sampai kau bisa.."

"Baik, aku mengerti."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya pria berjas itu dengan nada marah bercampur heran. "Kau suka jika aku memutuskan semua fasilitasmu?"

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" tanya Yixing masih dengan nada datar andalannya. "Aku sudah dirawat oleh dokter terbaik, masuk rumah sakit jiwa yang juga terbaik dan melakukan terapi paling bahaya sekali pun penyakitku tidak pernah sembuh."

"Kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi sampai.."

"Sampai apa?" tanya Yixing dengan mata menatap lurus pria berjas tersebut. "Sampai aku bisa meniduri seorang gadis dihadapan ayah?"

 _BUAGH!_

"Jaga ucapanmu!" bentak sang ayah dengan keras. "Kalau kau lebih suka hidup di rumah sakit, aku akan mengirimkanmu kesana lagi," kecamnya sambil menunjuk Yixing yang masih diam tak bergeming. "Akan aku pastikan kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari rumah sakit itu lagi!"

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bunuh saja aku?" tanya Yixing dengan pelan. "Buat saja seolah-olah aku mati karena kecelakaan," Yixing masih berkata dengan nada datar hingga Sehun merinding mendengarnya. "Aku tahu kau malu karena memiliki anak sepertiku, jika membuangku dan menghapus namaku di daftar keluarga saja tidak cukup, kau bisa.." Yixing terdiam sejenak sambil tersenyum kecil. "..kau bisa kurung aku di rumah sakit itu lagi." Yixing kini mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah minta diborgol.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Yixing. Pria itu hanya membalikkan badannya. Meninggalkan Yixing untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Membiarkan Yixing yang masih mengangkat kedua tangannya. Saat mobil pria tersebut menghilang dari pandangan. Yixing baru menurunkan tangannya dengan lemas.

Kejadian tadi membuat Sehun terus memikirkan Yixing. Jadi selama dua tahun itu Yixing mendapatkan pengobatan? Menyembuhkan gangguan psikologinya. Sehun jadi penasaran apa yang membuat Yixing bisa menyukai sesama jenis. Trauma kah?

"Kau ke toilet untuk bermanstrubasi ya?" tanya Jongin dengan heran karena Sehun terlalu lama ke toilet.

Sehun hanya menggeplak kepala Jongin dengan kesal. Tapi matanya kembali menatap Yixing yang mengambil tasnya untuk pulang. Sehun juga sontak mengambil tasnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jongin sambil menarik tas Sehun.

"Pulang!" ucap Sehun dengan nada terburu-buru.

.

.

 _You are to me_

 **Kau bagiku**

 _A part of me just like anatomy_

 **Seperti bagian dari diriku layaknya anatomi**

 _You're pulling me in like you're gravity_

 **Kau tarik aku ke dalam gravitasimu**

.

.

Otak Sehun tidak bisa lepas untuk memikirkan Yixing. Bahkan ia sampai jenuh sendiri dan memilih untuk berjalan disekitar rumahnya. Namun Sehun tertegun saat menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal tengah berdiri dengan janggal disebuah jembatan sungai.

"Zhang Yixing!" teriak Sehun tapi tak membuat orang itu menoleh. "Zhang Yixing!" teriak Sehun lagi sambil berlari dengan kencang.

Terlambat, orang yang ia panggil sudah meloncat dan menciptakan suara yang cukup membuat semua orang disekitarnya terkejut. Semua orang berkumpul disatu titik untuk melihat. Dan Sehun dengan cerobohnya ikut menyeburkan dirinya ke dalam sungai.

Sungai ini cukup berbahaya karena banyak bebatuan. Orang yang bunuh diri biasanya sukses karena kepalanya terbentur bukan karena tenggelam. Tapi ia bisa melihat Yixing tampak meronta dalam keadaan tidak bisa berenang ke permukaan.

"Yixing! Yixing!" seru Sehun sambil menekan dada Yixing berulang-ulang. Meski Sehun berhasil menarik Yxiing kepermukaan berkat bantuan beberapa orang. Tapi ini bukan berarti Yixing sudah selamat. Sehun terus menekan dada Yixing dengan keras. Hingga akhirnya ketegangan Sehun mereda saat Yixing terbatuk dengan hebat. Yixing sontak mengeluarakan air dari mulut dan hidungnya.

Sekelompok orang dewasa langsung membawa Yixing dan Sehun ke rumah sakit. Dan Yixing langsung ditangani karena dikhawatirkan mengalami pendarahan.

"Sehun!" panggil seorang dokter dari arah lain. "Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya dokter bername tagkan Kim Minseok dengan khawatir.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun baru sadar jika tubuhnya basah kuyup sampai Minseok menawarkannya pakaian kering. Kebetulan Minseok itu salah satu tetangga neneknya yang berprofesi sebagai dokter.

"Apa siswa yang bunuh diri itu temanmu?"

"Iya, teman satu kelas," Jawab Sehun yang pura-pura sibuk mengganti pakaiannya. "Dia orang yang pendiam dan aku juga tidak terlalu akrab dengannya."

"Hmm.." gumam si dokter muda itu dengan pelan.

Sehun sengaja tidak pulang ke rumahnya dahulu untuk menunggu orang tua Yixing. Tapi tidak ada satu pun yang datang. Padahal sejak beberapa jam yang lalu Yixing sudah bangun. Yixing tampak duduk bersandarkan bantal sambil menatap lurus dinding putih dihadapannya. Entah kenapa Sehun merasa sedikit canggung untuk masuk ke dalam ruang rawat yang disediakan untuk enam orang sekaligus.

"Yixing.." panggil Sehun.

Yixing tampak menolehkan wajah pucatnya. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan panjangnya. Beberapa suster sejak tadi meminta Sehun untuk mengajak bicara Yixing. Karena Yixing sudah seperti mayat hidup. Dia tidak mau melakukan apa pun termasuk memasukkan makanan ke dalam perutnya yang kosong.

"Apa yang terjadi selama dua tahun kemarin?" tanya Sehun tanpa basa basi hingga membuat Yixing melebarkan matanya.

Yixing yang diam membuat Sehun mendekati Yixing. Sehun dengan seenaknya duduk diranjang Yixing. Tubuh Yixing terlalu lemas untuk menghindar, ketika Sehun mencekram kepalanya dan menempelkan dahinya tepat didahi Yixing. Sehun bisa merasakan nafas tertahan Yixing membelai kulit wajahnya.

"Jawab aku." Kecam Sehun yang membuat pupil mata Yixing melebar.

"Aku tidak terlalu ingat." gumam Yixing dengan suara lirih.

"Tatap mataku!" perintah Sehun seolah menjadi hal mutlak untuk Yixing. Karena kini Yixing benar-bnar menatap mata Sehun.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

"Para biksu bilang aku kerasukan roh jahat," bisik Yixing yang tidak membuat Sehun memundurkan wajahnya. "Psikiater yang aku temui bilang, aku mengidap sebuah penyakit kejiwaan yang disebut disorientasi seksual."

Sehun mengeraskan cengramannya saat Yixing terlihat tidak mau melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Bersama biksu aku diajarkan untuk menahan segala nafsu, hingga nafsu makan," ucap Yixing sambil menatap iris mata Sehun yang berwarna coklat terang. "Aku hanya boleh makan satu hari sekali dan di malam hari aku disuruh bertapa di dalam kendi besar berisikan air, hingga tengah malam mereka melakukan ritual sambil membacakan susuatu dan mengguyur kepalaku dengan air."

"Lalu?" tuntut Sehun karena Yixing menghentikan ucapannya.

"Lalu.. pada akhirnya mereka menyerah," tatapan mata Yixing yang awalnya kosong berubah menjadi sedikit lembab. "Katanya ada sebuah rumah sakit jiwa yang bagus di Korea Selatan, setiap hari kamis aku akan diberikan shock terapi," tidak hanya tatapannya saja tapi tubuh Yixing mulai bergetar. "Kejut listrik yang katanya bisa membuat penyakitku sembuh," Yixing kini menatap Sehun dengan mata berair. "Selama dua tahun aku terkurung disana."

Air mata itu akhirnya turun hingga membuat Sehun melonggarkan cengkramannya. Sehun hanya diam saja saat Yixing menurunkan tatapan matanya. Mungkin Sehun gila, karena kini tangannya lebih memilih mengusap poni yang menutup sebagian mata Yixing. Hingga Yixing kembali menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tapi kelakuan Sehun lebih sulit untuk diartikan untuk Yixing. Karena kini Sehun mengecup pelan mata kirinya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Yixing.

"Aku hanya mengikuti naluri." Jawab Sehun.

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?" tanya Yixing lagi. Sehun menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku sejak lahir tidak tahu siapa orang tua kandungku," ucap Sehun tiba-tiba yang membuat Yixing mengerutkan dahinya. Sehun kini tampak menaruh telapak tangannya dipipi kanan Yixing. "Aku dibesarkan oleh seorang nenek penjual kue beras," Sehun yang bercerita dengan sebegitu lancarnya hanya membuat Yixing menatap Sehun dengan keheranan. "Tepat saat aku masuk SMA nenekku itu meninggal dunia."

"Mulai sejak itu aku mengurus diriku sendirian," lanjut Sehun pelan sambil menunjukkan senyumannya. "Kalau kau bilang hidupmu yang paling menyedihkan maka aku pun akan berkata hidupku yang paling menyedihkan."

Tiba-tiba Yixing tertawa dengan nada mendengung. Suara tawa Yixing membuat Sehun sempat tertegun. "Menjadi paling menyedihkan bukan sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan." Bisik Yixing dengan lemas.

"Kau benar."

.

.

Teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang tahu jika Yixing tidak masuk karena berada di rumah sakit. Lebih tepatnya mereka memang tidak pernah peduli. Selain Sehun hanya Krystal yang tahu. Bahkan orang tua Yixing pun tak pernah terlihat di rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak perlu sampai membayar pengobatanku." Ucap Yixing pada Krystal.

"Kau lebih suka menjadi tahanan rumah sakit?" tanya Krystal yang membuat Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku temanmu dan itu gunanya teman."

Yixing hanya mengangguk sambil menggumamkan kata terimakasih. Sedangkan Krystal tampak memeluk pelan Yixing yang menyendarkan kepalanya di dada Krystal. Sehun yang sejak tadi diam dan melihat, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Krystal benar-benar gadis yang baik. Sehun tahu itu.

Dan Sehun tahu jika ia memilih untuk bersama Yixing. Mungkin ia juga akan dikucilkan sama seperti Krystal. Atau mungkin akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama seperti Yixing. Tapi tidak. Alasannya jelas. Bukan karena rasa kasihan atau merasa senasib. Ia menyukai Yixing.

"Apa yang membuatmu sadar kau tidak menyukai makhluk bernama gadis?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba yang membuat Yixing menatap Sehun dengan terkejut. "Aku benar-benar penasaran."

Yixing melirik Krystal yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi Krystal hanya tersenyum dan pergi begitu saja. Mengundang tatapan protes dari Yixing.

"Jadi karena apa?" tanya Sehun lagi. Sehun benar-benar pemaksa dan selalu sukses membuat Yixing menyerah.

"Karena sebuah video porno yang aku tonton bersama teman-temanku," ucap Yixing yang membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran. "Teman-temanku lebih tertarik dengan pemeran wanitanya tapi aku malah pemeran prianya."

Sehun berseru kaget dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga membuat Yixing menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Ingat, mereka masih ada di rumah sakit.

"Hahaha.. dasar mesum!" celetuk Sehun yang membuat wajah Yixing memerah total.

.

.

 _I'm sinking faster and faster_

 **Aku tenggelam dengan cepat dan semakin cepat**

 _Between heaven and disaster_

 **Diantara surga dan bencana**

.

.

Jongin mengamati jam tangannya yang sedikit tergores. Ia sudah kembali akur dengan Krystal dan menghindar untuk membahas manusia gay yang selama seminggu tidak masuk ke sekolah. Mau sampai kapan pun Krystal akan terus membela Yixing.

"Yixing itu salah satu teman yang aku miliki."

Selalu dan selalu itu alasan Krystal. Padahal Krystal akan kesusahan sendiri jika terus bersama Yixing.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan Sehun berada diruang latihan tarinya dengan siswa yang selalu menjadi tema pertengkarannya dengan Krystal. Zhang Yixing. Jongin tidak mendengar apa pun. Ia hanya melihat Sehun memberikannya plaster dan menunjuk luka di dahi Yixing. Saat pelajaran olah raga tadi. Beberapa temannya sengaja menjegal kaki Yixing. Hingga dahi Yixing menabrak tiang. Bukan hanya ia dan teman-temannya di kelas yang tidak menyukai Yixing. Hampir satu sekolah memandang rendah Yixing.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sehun yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Yixing.

Lagi pula Jongin juga tidak tahu jika seorang Sehun bisa akrab dengan Yixing. Sehun itu, murid terpandai di sekolahnya. Ditambah memiliki wajah yang tampan. Dia tetap menjadi idola meski seorang yatim piatu. Jongin dekat dengannya juga karena Sehun memang orang yang baik.

"Kau dari mana saja?" tanya Sehun saat mendapatkan Jongin baru datang ke tempat latihan.

"Tadi aku ke toilet." Jawab Jongin dengan nafas tertahan. "Ayo! Mulai latihannya!"

"Eee.. tapi baru ada kita berdua," jawab Sehun yang membuat alis Jongin terangkat. Lumayan terkejut. "Kita tidak menunggu yang lain?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Maksudku kita pemanasan dulu hehe."

Sehun hanya mengangguk meski menatap heran Jongin yang mendadak terlihat gugup.

Jongin mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan pelan sambil menghela nafas. Lelaki berkulit tan ini rupanya sedikit bingung untuk bereaksi. Ia hanya jadi sedikit waswas pada Sehun. Belum lagi sebuah fakta jika Sehun tidak tertaik untuk pacaran.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tertarik untuk pacaran?" tanya Jongin dengan penasaran.

"Tertarik, sangat tertarik." Jawab Sehun sambil menselonjorkan kakinya.

Mereka baru saja selesai latihan.

"Tapi?"

"Aku tidak punya modal," ucap Sehun sambil tertawa pelan. "Aku tidak mau mengajak anak orang untuk berpacaran dengan siswa yang untuk makan sehari-hari saja susah," jawab Sehun sambil memijat pelan kakinya. "Tapi.. aku rasa aku sudah menemukan orang yang cocok."

"Siapa?" tanya Jongin dengan penasaran.

"Baru sebuah perkiraan, aku tidak tahu dia mau atau tidak denganku."

Kali ini Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. Tidak terlalu memaksa Sehun untuk kembali bercerita. Sehun memang orang yang sedikit tertutup. Lebih suka menjadi pendengar dibandingkan pendongeng. Selama ini selalu saja Jongin yang bercerita ini itu.

.

.

 _Am I in love with you? Or am I in love with the feeling?_

 **Apakah aku mencintaimu? Ataukah aku mencintai perasaan ini?**

.

.

"Apa kalian benar-benar akan melakukan ini?" tanya Sehun dengan heran.

"Ya! Dan harus!" ucap Chanyeol dengan tajam. "Aku tahu dia akan menyukainya."

Jongdae yang mengeluarkan sepatu olah raga Yixing yang berwarna putih dari loker sepatunya. Cukup mudah untuk Jongdae membuka loker sepatu yang terkunci. Chanyeol menyerahkan pilox berwana merah muda pada Jongin. Jongin sempat menatap wajah Sehun yang cemas. Tapi karena itu juga dengan gerakan cepat Jongin langsung mewarnai sepatuh putih Yixing dengan piloxnya.

Tidak mengherankan, saat kelas olah raga dimulai. Yixing langsung ditertawakan oleh semua teman kelasnya karena sepatu pinknya itu. Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan melihatnya. Tapi Yixing tetaplah Yixing yang bersikap tidak peduli. Guru olahraganya sendiri pun tampak tidak terlalu peduli dengan sepatu Yixing. Seolah, menindas kawan sekelas sudah menjadi sebuah kegiatan rutin.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mencegah mereka."Ucap Sehun saat menemukan Yixing yang berniat membuang sepatu olah raganya ke tempat sampah.

Mereka kini ada dilapangan basket. Tempat dimana teman-teman Sehun biasa bermain.

"Aku punya sepatu lain di apartemenku," ucap Yixing sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku tidak akan berniat bunuh diri lagi hanya karena sepatu," Yixing mengatakannya dengan santai hingga membuat Sehun meringis. "Kau tidak perlu menjagaku, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. "

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu."

"Kau hanya penasaran," gumam Yixing. "Saat rasa penasaranmu terpenuhi, kau akan bosan padaku."

Sehun hanya menghela nafas. Tangannya dengan perlahan membelai pelipis Yixing. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang disebut cinta. Kata Jongin cinta bisa membuat pikirannya hanya memikirkan orang itu itu saja. Sehun merasakannya pada Yixing. Hingga dengan perlahan ia mengecup pelan bibir Yixing.

"Sejak saat kau datang ke kelasku, aku sudah tertarik padamu."

Yixing tentu terkejut hingga memundurkan langkahnya. Namun Sehun mencekram lengan Yixing yang bergetar. Yixing menatapnya dengan memelas. Seperti buruan yang minta dilepaskan. Sehun tidak bisa melepaskan Yixing begitu saja. Jongin bilang rasa cinta akan membuat seseorang berkata 'aku menyukaimu' tapi Sehun tidak. Kalimat yang tepat untuk Yixing adalah 'aku ingin memilikimu'.

"Jangan hancurkan dirimu sendiri."

Tapi Sehun hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. Hingga Sehun pada akhirnya memilih untuk memeluk Yixing dengan erat. Tubuh Yixing tampak bergetar dipelukannya. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa mengusap punggung Yixing dan mengecup pelan pelipis Yixing. Menenangkannya.

Namun suara langkah kaki mengagetkan keduanya.

"APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak Jongin yang membuat Yixing dengan cepat mendorong Sehun.

Chanyeol dan Jongdae tiba-tiba sudah ada dibelakang tubuh Yixing. Mengunci tubuh Yixing dengan cepat.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun dan menunjuk tajam wajah Sehun. "Aku pikir kau temanku!" seru Jongin dengan tidak habis pikir.

"Aku juga berpikir yang sama denganmu." Jawab Sehun.

Jongin hanya berdecih dan membalikkan badannya. Menatap Yixing dengan tajam.

"Apa yang sampah ini lakukan?" tanya Jongdae. "Kau mencoba merayu teman kami?"

Kali ini Yixing terlihat panik. Sehun tahu Yixing panik bukan karena perkataan Jongdae, atau kuncian tangan Chanyeol ditubuhnya apalagi karena tatapan tajam Jongin. Hal lain, karena sejak tadi tatapan mata Yixing tampak bergetar saat melihat Sehun.

"Lepaskan dia." Ucap Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol langsung mendorong tubuh Yixing.

"Kau juga ingin menjadi sampah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekati Sehun. "Ternyata aku salah menilaimu," ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum sinis. "Silahkan pergi! Kau tidak akan diterima lagi disini!"

Sehun memang terkejut tapi ia hanya menatap Jongin yang menatapnya dengan kecewa. Jongin itu temannya dan Yixing itu seseorang yang Sehun cintai. Tapi Jongin akan baik-baik saja jika tidak bersamanya. Dia punya banyak teman dan kekasih seperti Krystal. Tidak seperti Yixing yang sendirian. Jadi Sehun tanpa berpikir panjang berjalan menjauh bersama Yixing. Meninggalkan Jongin yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

.

.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi. Kacau. Benar-benar kacau. Ia kini bolos di pertengahan kelas dan duduk sendirian di atap sekolah.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu hubungan mereka berdua. " Ucap Krystal dengan pelan. Jongin memang tersentak kaget tapi lebih memilih untuk beranjak berdiri dan menghindar. "Aku rasa mereka pasangan yang cocok," Krystal yang tersenyum malah membuat Jongin semakin frustasi. "Menurutku mereka begitu manis saat bersama."

Mendengarnya cukup membuat Jongin mendekati Krystal. Gadisnya itu tampak tersenyum padanya dan kembali berkata.

"Yixing merupakan teman berharga untukku sama seperti Sehun untukmu."

Jongin tampak ingin membungkam bibir Krystal dengan bibirnya. Tapi Krystal menghindar dan menatap Jongin dengan lekat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Krystal yang membuat Jongin menyerah dan berjalan mundur.

Pikiran Jongin benar-benar kacau sekarang. Di lapangan basket hanya ada Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Jongdae. Jongin terlalu malas untuk bermain. Hingga Chanyeol melemparkan bola basket padanya. Jongin tentu terkejut karena disadarkan dengan cara yang cukup kasar.

"Dia tidak akan datang!" seru Chanyeol dengan jengan. "Apa kau memikirkan pacar priamu itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin melebarkan mulutnya dengan pelan. "Apa kau juga ingin menjadi sampah karena memikirkan sampah-sampah itu?!"

Jongin sontak melempar bola basketnya hingga mengenai kepala Chanyeol.

"KAU YANG PANTAS DISEBUT SAMPAH!" Umpat Jongin sambil keluar dari lapangan basket dengan gusar.

Sehun sudah berusaha untuk menghubunginya atau sekedar mengajaknya berbicara. Tapi Jongin selalu menghindar dan berlagak tidak peduli. Padahal untuk Jongin, teman yang benar-benar teman untuknya hanyalah Sehun

Jongin tahu dimana Sehun sekarang. Di sungai dekat rumah neneknya untuk sekedar lari sore jika jadwal bermain basket mereka dibatalkan. Dan kata Krystal sungai ini merupakan tempat Yixing melakukan aksi bunuh diri. Hal itu juga yang membuat Sehun bisa dekat dengan Yixing. Berawal dari menolong Yixing.

Saat sesampainya Jongin disana. Terdapat hal yang tidak terduga menghampiri matanya. Selain menemukan Sehun, Jongin juga menemukan kekasihnya bersama Yixing.

"Hai!" ucap Jongin yang membuat Krystal tersenyum. Untuk kali ini Krystal tidak menghindar saat Jongin mengecup bibirnya.

Sedangkan Yixing hanya menatap Jongin dan Krystal dengan bingung. Yixing tidak bingung dengan cara interaksi Jongin dan Krystal yang senang sekali berciuman dimana pun. Yixing hanya bingung melihat Jongin menyapanya.

"Maaf, aku sudah membuat sepatumu seperti itu." Ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk sepatu olahraga Yixing yang ternyata masih dipakai.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Yixing yang sebenarnya berniat untuk membuang sepatunya. "Lagi pula kau mewarnainya dengan rapih." Komentar Yixing yang membuat Jongin tertawa dengan dengusan pelan.

"Jongin!" seru Sehun dengan terkejut.

Jongin hanya melambaikan tangannya. Sehun tampak heran meski menerima handuk yang diberikan oleh Jongin. Sehun tetap memilih duduk disamping Yixing yang sedikit merapat pada Krystal karena tubuh Sehun yang dipenuhi oleh keringat.

"Seharusnya aku sadar dari dulu," ucap Jongin yang membuat Sehun yang tadinya akan meminum air mineral yang diberikan Yixing terhenti. "Kau selalu menolak gadis yang menyukaimu," gumam Jongin sambil menatap Krystal. "Kau juga pernah membuat Krystal menangis."

"Apa?" kali ini Yixing yang bersuara.

"Aku dulu menyukainya." Jelas Krystal sambil tersenyum kecil. "Tapi dia menolakku."

"Aku tetap tidak bisa membenarkan hubungan kalian," ucap Jongin yang membuat ketiga orang dihadapannya menatapnya dengan anggukan mengerti meski tersirat kekecewaan. "Tapi Krystal benar, ini hak kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa itu sudah cukup untuk kami." Ucap Sehun sambil melirik Yixing yang tampak memamerkan senyumannya. "Terimakasih."

 **.**

 **.**

 _I'm notorious for thinking you're full of beautiful_

 **Aku terkenal buruk karena berpikir kau dipenuhi keindahan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **Note Netonett:**

Ini fanfic yang udah dipublish cukup lama di AFF. Karena seorang reader tercinta, jadi saya putuskan untuk posting di sini juga. **PLEASE!** Saya tahu ini ngegantung konfliknya. Tapi **PLEASE** , jangan minta di panjangin. Karena saya lagi sibuk sama si kuning mengambang alias skripsi. Karena skripsi saya warnanya kuning. Dan untuk **Kai x Krystal** , deminya saya gak tahu kalo mereka lagi di gozzipin. Jadi ini hanya kebetulan semata.

 **Note Berlindia:**

Untuk pertamakalinya saya menjadi editor. Maaf kalau masih saja ada typo yang tertinggal. Karena saya rasa fanfic ini cukup cocok dengan salah satu lagu. Atas seizin author diatas saya masukan lagu Justin Bieber. Semoga suka dan selamat membaca.


End file.
